Krillin's Offensive
Krillin's Offensive (撃てクリリン! 願いをこめた元気玉, Ute Kuririn! Negai o Kometa Genki Dama) is the thirty-fourth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 31, 1990. Its original American air date was May 17th, 1997. Summary As Vegeta and Gohan continue their intense battle, Krillin forms the collected energy into a ball and aims it at Vegeta. Back at Kame House, Chi-Chi continues to root for Gohan, but then begins to sob into her father's lap. Fortuneteller Baba has a hard time following the rapid movements of Gohan and Vegeta. Gohan and Vegeta split up, and Gohan launches a Masenko blast at Vegeta. He dodges it at the last second, and returns several Masenko blasts, each of which Vegeta avoids. The rapid movements make it difficult for Krillin to aim the Spirit Bomb. King Kai speaks to Krillin, telling him not to aim at Vegeta with his eyes, but to allow himself to know when the right moment is. Krillin feels the pressure of his task as King Kai reminds him the hopes and prayers of the entire planet rest on his shoulders. Vegeta grows impatient, and begins shooting Super Energy Wave Volleys at Gohan, who manages to stay ahead of the onslaught, but is eventually knocked against a rock. Krillin concentrates even harder on feeling out Vegeta's movements. Vegeta rushes toward a stunned Gohan to finish him off as Krillin finally finds the right moment. Just as Krillin is about to launch the Spirit Bomb, however, an impatient Yajirobe yells at him to get on with it, drawing Vegeta's attention. Krillin throws the Spirit Bomb, but Vegeta sees it coming and leaps out of the way. It is at this instant that Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball explodes, leaving everyone at Kame House clueless. Goku sends a telepathic message to Gohan, telling him to bounce it back towards Vegeta, since the Spirit Bomb will not harm anyone who harbors no evil in their heart. The pure-hearted Gohan puts his hands out, and succeeds in bouncing it back. The Spirit Bomb subsequently hits Vegeta and sends him back into the sky. Gohan and Krillin gather around Goku to rest now that the battle is apparently over. At the Kame House, Fortuneteller Baba attempts to repair her crystal ball as Bulma offers to take Chi-Chi to the battlefield to see what is happening. Master Roshi offers to go as well, as does Korin, surprising everyone with his entrance. They all board Bulma's airship and take off in the direction of the battle. Bulma, however, immediately gets on Korin's bad side when she cluelessly compares him to an ordinary house cat. Vegeta's body falls out of the sky and lands nearby, startling them. Thinking he is dead, Yajirobe and Krillin cheekily gloat about their victory, but Vegeta suddenly wakes up and injures Krillin as Yajirobe hides again. Vegeta, though badly damaged and on the brink of passing out, forces himself towards Goku and Gohan with the intent of finishing them off. Suddenly, he releases all of his energy, destroying much of the nearby land. Goku, Gohan and Krillin are knocked around a bit, but remain relatively unharmed due to Vegeta's decreased energy. Desperate to stay awake, Vegeta flies over to Gohan, prepared to finish him off next, though he is stopped by a painful sight: Gohan's tail has grown back, and with the Blutz Waves emanating from the Power Ball, he could transform at any moment. Battles *Gohan vs. Vegeta Gallery Krillin's Offensive - Kyoufu.PNG|Krillin holds the Spirit Bomb above his hand Vegeta Surprised.JPG|Vegeta surprised to see that Gohan has a tail Vegeta Sees Gohan's Tail.JPG|Vegeta in front of Gohan Krillin Hurt.JPG|Krillin Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z